This application is a continuation in part of International Application PCT/US93/04975, filed May 26, 1993.
A system of shelves and hanger bars installed within a closet or cupboard can provide economy of storage space for both closets under construction as well as existing closets. A modular system that is strong yet versatile is desirable so that it can be assembled to fit any size closet, and so that it can be customized by the homeowner to meet his or her particular needs. A system that is lightweight and compact before assembly is also desirable for ease of packaging and transportation prior to assembly. Finally, a system that is easily and quickly assembled with simply hand tools is desirable so that the system is capable of "do-it-yourself" assembly.
Some prior art systems provide shelving systems that are capable of infinite height adjustment by means of attaching friction-mounted shelf support blocks to vertical support members. However, when plastic shelf support blocks are used in such systems, they are generally incapable of carrying significant loads due to the block's tendency to slip.
Some other prior art systems provide a more sturdy shelf attachment by mounting shelf support blocks to pre-drilled holes in the vertical support members. However such systems generally have limited height adjustment as determined by the spacing of the pre-drilled holes.
Other prior art systems provide a sturdy, yet flexible installation by requiring the installer to drill holes to attach shelf supports to vertical support members. However, such systems can be difficult to install and typically require the use of power tools such as an electric drill. Furthermore, because of complicated assembly procedures, these systems are prone to mis-assembly by the inexperienced installer.
A system providing infinite shelf height adjustment with sturdy shelf supports capable of carrying significant loads and that is easily installed by an inexperienced installer using simple hand tools is desirable.
The shelves for prior art systems are often made of long pieces of wood, particle board or sheet metal. These shelves must either be used as provided or accurately trimmed to the desired dimensions. If a retailer were to stock the various sizes that a customer might desire, a huge inventory would be necessary. If the consumer were to personally trim the shelves, there is the risk that a minor flaw in the trimming could lead to a finished system that looks sloppy or is structurally weak. Even if the shelves were accurately and squarely trimmed, any flaws in the squareness of the closet walls to which the system is attached could once again lead to a sloppy or weak product.
A shelving system that offers a shelf support bracket that is capable of securely and neatly holding the shelf in place even if there are slight flaws in the trimming of the shelf or in the squareness of the walls to which the system is attached is desirable.
Prior art shelves are often heavy and difficult to package. A system of lightweight yet sturdy shelf planks that are easily trimmed to size and that can be combined to form a number of different shelf sizes that fit neatly into shelf brackets is desirable for quick and easy installation as well as lightweight and compact packaging of the system prior to assembly.
The present invention fulfills these needs by providing a lightweight, simple to install, easily packaged and versatile shelving system that is sturdy yet attractive when assembled.